Dear Diary
by PunkSakiChibiSaki
Summary: Mr.D is forcing the bladebreakers to write in diaries. oh joy. evil plots, rubber duckies, and socks-oh my! r&r noflames!
1. So it begins

PunkSaki – I had an idea for this after reading Unrequited Love by HimitsuKokoro...on Easter actually. N–ehoo, its' mostly a humor fic (don't ask how I got humor out of U.L) with some romance thrown in. The couplings are: Kai/Oc, Tyson/Hillary (^^) Max/Merium (no, I'm not crazy – sorry to all Max/Emily fans, but I decided to try something different), Mariah/Rei/Salima.  
  
Disclaimer – I don't own Beyblade. Trust me. If I did, you'd know.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Chapter 1 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kai's 'Diary'  
  
Mr. Dikenson said that we all had to write down what we thought and felt in these stupid books.  
  
So.  
  
I'm writing them down.  
  
I hate feelings.  
  
and thoughts.  
  
and this stupid book.  
  
*throws diary on ground and walks away*  
  
· two hours later ·  
  
Tyson stole Dranzer.  
  
again.  
  
One of these days he is going to go too far, and he's gunna wake up in Hell – Russian style.  
  
thoughts and feelings. right. Ok, I'll write how I 'feel' about the B.B.s.  
  
Wow. I feel . . . nothing.  
  
surprise surprise.  
  
maybe I should try harder . . .  
  
still nothing.  
  
trying to 'feel'...  
  
...not working.  
  
still trying...  
  
Ooh!  
  
Oh – wait – nope.  
  
*smacks forehead* think, think! feel feel!  
  
poo.  
  
This is going nowhere.  
  
Hey! There's lines on this paper. Get it?! LINES!  
  
Ok, this whole 'feeling' thing – not goin too well.  
  
* * * *  
  
Max's 'Diary'  
  
Hi! Mr. D's making us write down our 'thoughts' in this cool blue book thingy!  
  
*dun dun dun* muwahahahahaha  
  
My Thoughts:  
  
Tyson's jumping on my bed, singing the national anthem and holding a dirty sock...actually my dirty sock.  
  
~  
"Hey! Tyson! Give me back my sock!"  
~  
  
Rei is sitting on the floor like a cat licking his 'paw' ...oookaaay...  
  
Kai is smacking himself on the head repeat – repta – reptative – tive... - repeata ------ over and over. Um...yaaaa...  
  
Kenny is – Hey! Where's Kenny?!  
  
~  
"Hey guys, have you seen Chief?"  
"No." Kai rammed his head into the wall. "Ow."  
~  
  
****  
  
*on roof*  
  
Kenny's 'Diary'  
  
HAHAHA!  
  
Now I can finally plot my take-over of the team!  
  
Finally I will be captain!  
  
And I will get all the girls!!!  
  
*laughs evilly*  
  
*cough*  
  
Well.  
  
Anyways.  
  
Where should I start?  
  
I know! I'll put how I feel about the team!  
  
I'll describe each of them in one word.  
  
Kai – mean  
Rei – overachiever (yes, that is one word)  
Max – hyper  
Hillary – bossy  
  
Ok, that's if for today.  
  
Oh No! MAX!  
  
~  
"Hey Kenny! Wutcha doin?" Max grinned and bounced up behind him.  
"Nothing!" Kenny replied as he slammed his journal shut.  
"ooookaaay..." Max backed away with a strange look on his face.  
~  
  
****  
  
Tyson's 'Diary'  
  
This is so . . .girly  
  
I'll bet Hillary had something to do with this.  
  
Sometimes she makes me so mad I just wanna...wanna...  
  
EAT!  
  
Kai makes me mad too!  
  
He's so...  
  
Kai-ish!  
  
and mean.  
  
and bossy.  
  
And – oh wiat, he's not loud, that's Hillary.  
  
Hillary is sooo annoying!  
  
She's stupid.  
  
and she yells too much.  
  
and bossy.  
  
and loud.  
  
and pretty.  
  
and – NO! what am I saying?!  
  
She is NOT pretty!  
  
NOT!!! NOT!!! NOT!!!!!  
  
Well...maybe she is...a little.  
  
But it's not like I like her.  
  
I mean like like her.  
  
Not like that.  
  
Of course not!  
  
Psh, like I would ever like her.  
  
'cause I don't.  
  
not at all.  
  
not even a little bit.  
  
nope.  
  
I don't.  
  
I'm gunna go eat something.  
  
*drops diary on bed and goes to kitchen*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
PunkSaki – So? Wut did u think? Helpful criticism is welcome. ChibiSaki – NO FLAMES! *vavoosh* PunkSaki – ya. Wut she said. See the button... PRESS IT! 


	2. Max's Diary: intro to 'Ducky'

PunkSaki – hello again! ChibiSaki – yo! *crosses arms and turns hat backwards* PunkSaki – stop trying to be like me. ChibiSaki – lol. I'm making fun of u. PunkSaki – I don't do that ChibiSaki – I know ^^ PunkSaki – wutever... ChibiSaki – ^^ PunkSaki – Mya, do disclaimer ChibiSaki – *gasp* no! no one mush know my identity *holds up mask* I-I'm not Mya, she went that way *points right...then left...then right again* PunkSaki – oookaaay... *O__o* I'll do disclaimer ... We don't own Beyblade...yaaaa... ChibiSaki – Oh, and from now on each chappie is gunna be one person's diary- journal-writey thing.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Chapter 2 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Max's 'Diary'  
  
Hi! I'm back!  
  
(A/N: evil aren't we)  
  
My Thoughts:  
  
Let's see...Kenny is whispering to Dizzi and then looking around the room like he's got some sort of evil plot...*gasp* hope he's not going to steal mine!  
  
Tyson has my sock and is ...talking...to it...*-___-* um...yaaa...  
  
Kai is...well...doing whatever it is he does when he goes off, that is one thing that bugs me! He's hardly ever here, and when he is he hardly says anything – he just sort of stands – and yet, he (and Rei – and that's another thing, I mean come on, the guy's a cat) gets all the fan girls!  
  
*fan girls hear Kai and Rei's names and come stampeding towards Max*  
  
AAAAH *holds up pictures of Kai and Rei*  
  
fan girls – *faint*  
  
See what I mean?!  
  
I don't get it.  
  
anyway...  
  
Rei is – NO! MY DUCKY!!  
  
~  
"REI!!!" "*deer caught in headlights look* It's not what it looks like!! I SWEAR!!" "It better not be! That's MY ducky! *grabs rubber ducky from Rei and stomps  
back to 'diary'"  
~  
  
Stupid, mean Rei!  
  
Hurt my ducky *pets ducky*  
  
From now on this will be my ducky book.  
  
and I will sit with my ducky and write in my ducky book every day.  
  
and no one shall touch my ducky – only me.  
  
So ha. *goes to play with ducky*  
  
· After playing with ducky ·  
  
Tyson STOLE my ducky!  
  
He's gunna do something evil to it!  
  
Poor little helpless ducky.  
  
... I know! I'll take the sock! And Dragoon!  
  
MUWAHAHAHAHA  
  
My ducky shall be avenged!  
  
*tiptoes around corner, Mission Impossible music begins to play*  
  
~  
*quietly walks up behind Tyson* Tyson is doing the Tango with...my sock.  
(A/N: italics are thoughts)  
"Dun Dun Dun Dun D-Dun..."  
(A/N: that's supposed to be Tango music...go with me here)  
Kai walks in, looks at Tyson dancing with the sock, and turns and runs  
away.  
Max, still creeping up behind Tyson, trips, and him and Tyson fall in a  
jumbled heap on the floor. *After getting up and brushing himself off* "TYSON!!!! WHERE IS MY DUCKY?!"  
"um...no where..." *Tyson hides sock with ducky in it behind back*  
"You put my ducky in a dirty sock?!" "Um...no...? I-I don't see a ducky anywhere!" *twiddles thumbs and looks around  
room while shoving ducky/sock under couch*  
~  
  
After some...*cough* ...reasoning, Tyson gave me my ducky back.  
  
Of course, now it smells like a sock.  
  
Stupid Tyson.  
  
I love my ducky.  
  
I'm gunna name him!  
  
I know!  
  
I'll name him Ducky!  
  
I'm good.  
  
Max and Ducky.  
  
Hey! I could write a comic book!  
  
Only Max and Ducky is boring. It should be Super Max and Mega Ducky!  
  
Ya...That's it!  
  
*drapes towel over shoulder and starts humming 'theme song' as Kai walks in*  
  
~  
"Do I even wanna know?"  
*Max blushes and hides ducky behind back* "Uh... *cough* ... I'm  
just...um...testing the aerodynamics of this towel." *takes off towel and  
'studies' it* "Hmmm..." *goes off and babbles about the towel in weird  
technical terms*  
~  
  
Kai's mean.  
  
Ducky thinks so too...don't you, Ducky.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
PunkSaki - ^^ okalie chokali ppls! ^^ Didcha like it? Huh? Didcha? Betcha DI-iiid! ChibiSaki – R&R. Benice! *puppy dog eyes* PunkSaki – ya...click the button...you know u wanna..... 


	3. Rei's Diary: 'not very nice' Russian

ChibiSaki – Halloo! *smirks evilly* PunkSaki is...busy *more evil smirks* so I'm going to be hosting this chappie! ^^ Kai – RUN!  
  
ChibiSaki - *hits Kai on head with mallet*  
  
Kai - *rubbing head* and wut exactly was that for?! ChibiSaki – Wut? *hides mallet behind back and looks innocent* From Closet - *muffled noises* help! Kai – Wut was that? ChibiSaki – hehe...nothing...? Kai – are you sure, I – ChibiSaki – well – we don't own Beyblade, let's start the chappie! Kai – but-  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Chapter 3 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rei's 'Diary'  
  
WOW!  
  
This thing is cool! *looks at ying-yang sign on front of book*  
  
Yup ^^ definitely cool!  
  
Did you know that you can tell a lot about a person by what they look at?  
  
Person What they look at What it means Kai Stares into space, he is constantly thinking of one thing:  
Dranzer Dranzer  
  
Tyson Hillary, Dragoon, food he has a crush on Hillary, and a deep  
bond with Dragoon, and he loves food  
  
Max sugar, pictures of he cares a lot about his family, and...  
his mom sugar  
  
Kenny his computer he is obsessed with his pewter, either that or he's got an evil plot...O__o  
  
See?! ^^  
  
I know a lot. ^^  
  
I'm smart. ^^  
  
Tyson and Kai are fighting again. ...well...sort of.  
  
Kai is holding Tyson up by his neck against the wall and yelling something in Russian, and Tyson is begging for mercy...  
  
~  
*Kai says something Russian...doesn't sound ver nice*  
I don't know what he's saying but it doesn't sound very nice, Tyson  
thought. He doesn't know, but I'm sayin' stuff that's not very nice, Kai thought.  
"Stop sayin' not very nice Russian stuff to me!"  
*in Russian* "Than give me back my journal thingy!" ok, again, I don't know what he's sayin, but it doesn't sound very nice,  
Tyson thought.  
This guy's an idiot, Kai thought.  
*in English* "GIVE ME BACK MY JOURNAL!!!"  
"Well, gee, why didn't you just say so?"  
"I DID, YOU *not very nice Russian word*!!!"  
~  
  
Wow, Kai knows Russian...all of it...even stuff that's (and I quote) 'not very nice.'  
  
Hey, that could come in handy.  
  
Maybe Kai will teach me some 'not very nice' Russian words.  
  
~  
"Kai, will you – "  
"NO! *mumbles not very nice things in Russian*"  
~  
  
Well that wasn't very nice...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
ChibiSaki – SOOO? Whatcha think? good? Kai – don't review, it encourages her – ChibiSaki – Ignore the Baka! R&R plz!! *gets down on knees and begs* pretty plz?! 


	4. Tyson's Diary: need we say more

ChibiSaki – well...PunkSaki is still...busy...so I'll be hosting this chappie too!! ^___^ Kai – busy in the sense that she's locked in a closet! ChibiSaki – SSSH!!! No one's s'posed to know! Kai - *rolls eyes* ChibiSaki – anywhay *cough* ...we don't own Beyblade...that would be really coo thought! Kai - *in Russian* thank God she doesn't own it. ChibiSaki – that didn't sound very nice...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Chapter 4 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tyson's 'Diary'  
  
*gasp*  
  
Max STOLE my sock!!  
  
Or rather,  
  
His sock...  
  
Only not.  
  
Hey! I wonder where the other one is?!  
  
I'm gunna go find it  
  
· After rummaging through Max's dirty clothes hamper ·  
  
I am victorious!  
  
...I think.  
  
hey, what can I say, Max has a lot of mismatched socks.  
  
I wonder who does the laundry...and cooks...  
~  
"Rei?"  
"Meow? I-I mean, uh, um," "nevermind..." I'm not even going to bother asking Kai...or Max. "Have you seen  
Kenny?"  
"Nope." *goes back to lapping milk*  
"oookaaay...." Tyson looks around room for someone else to ask. "Ah –  
Grandpa."  
"What?"  
"Who does the laundry and cooking?"  
"Hillary"  
"WUT?!?!?!?!"  
~  
  
Wow.  
  
I didn't know she could cook...  
  
Wow.  
  
And she can do laundry...  
  
Wow.  
  
I'm gonna have to talk about this with my sock.  
  
· After 'talking' with sock ·  
  
We have come to the conclusion that Grandpa was lying.  
  
Yup.  
  
He was totally lying.  
  
probably.  
  
NO! no doubt.  
  
lying.  
  
totally.  
  
yeah.  
  
~  
*whispers something to sock* "help me out here sock!" *moves sock with hand so it looks like it's talking and says in a annoy8ing  
high-pitched voice* "o yes, Tyson, he was totally lying."  
"I know. Thank you, sock."  
"It makes me sad when you call me 'sock,' you should name me!"  
"Why, that's a great idea, sock!"  
"Don't call me that."  
"Sorry, sock."  
"STOP IT!"  
"Oops, sorry again, sock."  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
"Geeze, no need to be so touchy!"  
"humph! *turns around*  
~  
  
Geeze, that is one touchy sock!  
  
He wants me to name him...  
  
let's see...  
  
how about...  
  
uh...  
  
um...  
  
OOH! I KNOW!  
  
DRAGOON!!  
  
That's an AWESOME name!  
  
But for some reason...its' kinda familiar...hmm...  
  
-___- oh, ya.  
  
my beyblade.  
  
okay...  
  
uh...  
  
TACO!  
  
Taco the Sock.  
  
It's perfect. ^^  
  
~  
"Hi, Taco."  
"Hi Tyson."  
~  
  
^___^  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
ChibiSaki – well that was fun! ^^ Kai – leave it to Tyson to name a sock 'Taco' Tyson – are you saying that you don't like Taco?! Kai – no, I'm saying that you're an idiot. Tyson – oh, ok – HEY! Kai – *rolls eyes and walks away* wutever, freak. ChibiSaki – anyway ------ MPH!!! PunkSaki – *shoves tied-up ChibiSaki into taxi and pays taxi driver to take ChibiSaki to asylum* Have a good time!! *grins evilly* R&R please! Oh, and we're gunna take a vote – if you want me to get ChibiSaki out, put that in your review. It you don't want me to, then...well...put that in your review too! Thanx! Buh-bye! ;D  
  
~PunkSakura~ 


	5. Kai's Diary: 'green goo'

PunkSaki – Hey everybody!!! Thank you soooo much 4 all the great reviews!! O, and Meca-Chan, we're Rei fans too, but Rei is a neko-jin which is like basically a cat-man. That's why we have the cat stuff in it.  
  
No one said whether they wanted ChibiSaki out of the asylum or not. *evil snicker*  
  
*phone rings* PunkSaki – hello?  
  
ChibiSaki – GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!  
  
*click*  
  
PunkSaki – hehehe.  
  
Disclaimer – We don't own Beyblade. (wow, I bet that's a surprise!)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Chapter 5 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kai's 'Diary'  
  
I hate this stupid book.  
  
people just don't seem to get that 'feeling' is not one of my strong points.  
  
it's annoying.  
  
'feeling'  
  
what's the use?  
  
all 'feelings' get you are more problems.  
  
and I've got enough of those.  
  
I mean, have you looked at my teammates lately?  
  
God.  
  
I'm talking to a book.  
  
This is so gay.  
  
*goes to run laps*  
  
· An hour and a half later ·  
  
Why do I even bother?  
  
I swear, it's Tyson's goal to ruin my life.  
  
This is how it went:  
  
~ Tyson walked up to the side of the tracks as Kai was jogging. "Hey Kai!" he  
shouted.  
"O joy." Tyson ran up beside Kai and started jogging with him...although it was more  
like running for him because he had to try to keep up with Kai, who so  
conveniently started to go faster.  
"So, Kai, wutcha up to?"  
Kai sighed. What an idiot. "I'm running..."  
"O, cool. Why?"  
"Because I feel like it."  
"ah," Tyson sputtered. He was beginning to get tired. He soon realized  
that he was going kind of slow, so he tried to speed up to catch up  
with Kai, but the minute his right foot hit the ground, Tyson tripped  
and pulled Kai down with him.  
To save some time, let's just say that Kai said some 'not very nice'  
things to him... in Russian.  
~  
  
Ugh. That boy is trying to kill me. *mumbles not very nice Russian words*  
  
Hey I know, let's play a guessing game!  
  
You can guess who my least favorite person in the world is.  
  
oooo, that's a toughy.......  
  
Yup. Tyson.  
  
I really don't see how Mr. Dikenson thinks writing our 'feelings' in a book is really going to help anything at all. I mean, it's dumb. and weird. and downright... what's the word I'm looking for...stupid.  
  
Omigod. My teammates are all IDIOTS!  
  
~  
Max walked into the room as Kenny was sitting at his computer typing something...which highly resembles an evil plan...but that's not important now.  
Tyson was also in the room watching tv. Cartoons, to be exact. Stupid  
cartoons to be...uh...even more exact.  
"Hey, what's up, all?"  
No one looked up from what they were doing.  
"oookaaay then...." "Huh – What?!" Tyson thought he heard the word 'food.' How he got that from  
'oookaaay then,' I do not know.  
"What are you doing, Tyson?" "Well, I WAS watching tv, but now that you mention it, I AM kinda hungry..."  
"Huh? ...O well. Hey! I've got a great idea! Tyson, you and I should make  
dinner tonight! ^__^" Kenny started choking at the thought...though there was nothing in his mouth.  
Kai looked up from his book and stuffed his head in a pillow. "I'm not  
hungry," he grumbled.  
"O well, more for me! ^__^"  
~  
  
I am NOT NOT NOT eating anything those two cook. Tyson'll probably put some poison in mine. I seriously think he is planning to turn me into a llama. *sigh*  
  
Man, I wish he could just somehow magically disappear.  
  
Life would me so much more peaceful if that happened.  
  
*goes off into fantasy about life without Tyson*  
  
· 20 minutes later ·  
  
*grins* hehehe. That's actually not a bad idea...*sigh* but everyone would know it was me. I'm the only one smart enough to do something like that.  
  
poo.  
  
o well, I can pretend.  
  
*holds nose* ew. It reeks. I wonder what Tyson and Max are making! Plech. It smells DISGUSTING! *shudders*  
  
~  
A loud crash can be heard from the kitchen. "ow." "Ok, Tyson. I'LL get the pots next time." Max shook his head and pulled a  
big black pot out from under Tyson.  
~  
  
One day Tyson's gunna wake up and realize he's not immortal.  
  
...then again,  
  
maybe not.  
  
~  
*CRASH!*  
"TYSON!! DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!!!"  
"sorry."  
~  
  
*shakes head*  
  
maybe I'll order a pizza.  
  
*picks up phone and dials the Pizza Parlor*  
  
· 7 minutes later ·  
  
I'm saved.  
  
*doorbell rings*  
  
Wow. When they say '30 minutes or less,' they mean it.  
  
~ Max walked to the door while taking off his oven mitts. He looked through the peephole to find none-other-than, the pizza guy. He opened the door.  
"We're sorry, you must have the wrong address." The pizza guy looked down at a little piece of paper, then at the number on  
the side of the house. "Nope. This is right."  
"Well, I'm sorry, mister, but WE'RE making dinner tonight! ^^"  
"riiiight..."  
Max held up his oven mitts. "NO REALLY! LOOK!" The pizza guy just sighed and held out the check. "That'll be 13 dollars  
and 28 cents."  
"But I didn't order a pizza!"  
"Yes you did!"  
"No I didn't!"  
"YES YOU DID!"  
(a/n: you get the idea.) In the end, Max DID, indeed, take the pizza and pay for it. He came into  
Kai's room and dropped it on his head. "You owe me $13.28."  
~  
  
wow. what great service.  
  
this is good pizza. *takes big bite of pizza*  
  
Max looks really funny when he's mad.  
  
I feel sorry for everyone else, who has to eat whatever crap they're making.  
  
~ Everyone runs into Kai's room. "GIVE ME SOME OF THAT PIZZA!" Rei yelled.  
Kai stuffs pizza box under pillow. "no. mine."  
"Have you seen what those two made?!"  
Max and Tyson walked in, carrying a big, smelly pot of...goo.  
"Oh, here you guys are! Dinner's ready! Who's hungry?!"  
~  
  
· outside in a bush ·  
  
We're hiding from Max and Tyson. They are trying to make us eat that goo. I'm not eating it.  
  
It's green.  
  
Need I say more?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
PunkSaki – Don't worry, the 'green goo' is not over yet! R&R! and when you do, no one has said whether they want ChibiSaki out! And we were wonderin, do you guys think we should have Hillary write a 'diary'? So tell us what you think about both of those! Thanx. Buh-bye! 


	6. Hillary's Diary: food poisoning?

PunkSaki – Hey all!! Thanx 4 the reviews! You guys are all awesome. We've been writing up a storm. There haven't been enough reviews that voted on whether ChibiSaki gets out to decide (o darn). We don't own Beyblade.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Chapter 6 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hillary's 'Diary'  
  
My Profile - Name: Hillary Tatibana Age: 16 Location: In a bush  
  
Yes. That's right. I'm in a bush.  
  
And it's all because Max had the grand idea of him and Tyson making dinner tonight. They made goo...green goo. and it was looking at me.  
  
Word of Advice: don't let idiots cook.  
  
Well, we are all hiding in various bushes outside, trying to avoid Tyson and Max. I seriously think that they would literally shove that crap down our throats.  
  
~  
"Hey everybody, where'd u go!?" Tyson yelled as he looked under small  
rocks, thinking that his teammates might have hidden under them.  
~  
  
He's looking for us under rocks...that are three inches in diameter. How did I get stuck with these people?  
  
O ya.  
  
I remember.  
  
It was Tyson's falut.  
  
hehe. I see Kai hiding behind a bush.  
  
He has his 'diary' with him too.  
  
The diary that "Mr. Dikenson" assigned him. *evil snicker*  
  
*cough* Little does he know...  
  
anyway...  
  
what a nice-looking bush.  
  
Ugh. I can smell that goo from here. I think he's coming closer.  
  
*looks up to see Tyson's shoes* o crap.  
  
~  
  
"Hmmm...that's an odd-colored bush," Tyson said as he squatted down to look  
at it.  
Hillary tried her very best to look...uh...'bushy'.  
It didn't work. "Oh, there you are, Hillary! Hurry up and get out of there, your dinner's  
getting cold." "O, God forbid my dinner get cold!" she muttered under her breath. "Uh...I actually had a REALLY big lunch so...I...uh, I'm not really hungry. Sorry, I was really looking forward to trying that goo – uh *cough* - I mean, uh,  
food. *coughNOTcough*"  
"O, well that's a shame. I already set your place at the table."  
"well, that was very kind of you, but I'm sure you can find someone who  
would like to eat my portion. I mean it smells SO good!"  
"^^ Why, thank you, Hillary ^^"  
~  
  
Phew. That was a close one. I wonder who will be unfortunate enough to get sucked into eating my portion.  
  
haha.  
  
Well, now I can get out of this stupid bush.  
  
*tries to stand up*  
  
Crap.  
  
I'm stuck.  
  
Ok, not good.  
  
~  
"uh...Tyson, a little help here?"  
~  
  
He didn't hear me.  
  
~  
"TYSON!!!!"  
~  
  
Dang, that kid's deaf.  
  
And I'm STILL stuck to a bush.  
  
*sigh* Kai is laughing at me.  
  
Jerk.  
  
~  
"KAI! GET OVER HERE AND GET ME UN-STUCK!"  
"And risk getting caught by the lunatic duo? No thanks."  
~  
  
Kai is totally against me.  
  
What's his problem? *shakes head*  
  
Well, I need to figure out how to get out of this bush.  
  
· 20 minutes later in Hillary's room ·  
  
Note to Self: NEVER hide in a bush unless you're 100% sure you can get out.  
  
Ugh.  
  
that was one of the worst experiences of my life with the Beybladers.  
  
and to add to it all, Kai was laughing at me the whole time.  
  
ooo, I have an idea.  
  
~  
Hillary walked into the dining room where Tyson and Max were dishing up dinner. Kai, Kenny, and Rei were all sitting at the table with a completely disgusted look on their faces. Hillary snickered. She went up to Tyson and whispered in his ear, "Hey, Tyson, Kai told me that he wanted to have my  
portion of your...uh...food. " Tyson was thoroughly pleased and went over and dished up Kai a HUGE helping  
of green goo.  
~  
  
Oh, who's good?  
  
that's right!  
  
Me.  
  
sometimes I think I outdo myself.  
  
then again,  
  
naah.  
  
~  
Hillary looked up as she heard three sickening screams coming from the  
dining room.  
"WHAT IS IN THIS STUFF!" Rei screamed.  
"Well, there's a little bit of – " "I DON'T CARE, GET ME WATER!!!" Kenny yelled with his tongue hanging out. "well, geeze," Max sighed. He went into the kitchen, very slowly of course,  
and slowly poured a glass of water and brought it back out to Kenny.  
Kenny gulped down the whole glass. "Aaaah." Kai's face was turning purple...with red blots. He wasn't saying anything,  
not even not very nice Russian things. This caught Rei's attention.  
"Kai, are you ok?"  
Kai just coughed and grabbed his throat.  
"Uh, you guys? I think Kai's dying," Rei pointed out. "DUCKY CAN SAVE HIM!" Max yelled as his ducky magically appeared out of no  
where. Kai's eyes opened wide and he tried to back away. Rei held Max and Ducky –  
excuse me, SUPER Max and MEGA Ducky – back. "Kenny, call an ambulance!"  
~  
  
· The next morning ·  
  
well, that was a nice way to spend my night.  
  
Kai was rushed to the hospital for food poisoning.  
  
He insisted that Tyson did it on purpose.  
  
I swear, those two absolutely HATE each other.  
  
Tyson and Max are NEVER going to cook in this house again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
PunkSaki – Did you like it?!  
  
Kai – that was NOT funny.  
  
PunkSaki – Yes it was.  
  
Kai - *sigh*  
  
PunkSaki – well, anyway, r&r! Tell if u want ChibiSaki out of the asylum! 


	7. Kenny's Diary: evil plan

PunkSaki – Thank you sooooo much, oh faithful reviewers! *bows to reviewers*  
  
Kai – stop . reviewing . it . ENCOURAGES . her.  
  
PunkSaki – o shut up. You know that they love torturing you just as much as I do.  
  
Kai – -____-' she's got a point...  
  
PunkSaki - ^^  
  
Disclaimer – why do we put this on every chapter? Oh, wutever. We don't own Beyblade.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Chapter 7 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kenny's Evil Plot *cough* I mean 'Diary' *cough*  
  
I will never look at Tyson and Max the same way again.  
  
For once I feel bad for Ka i.  
  
We are all going to visit him soon.  
  
*sigh*  
  
my plot shall have to wait...  
  
*looks around room*  
  
Let's see.  
  
Tyson is ... um ... I think he's hiding from Kai's lawyer.  
  
Max is arguing with Rei on WHY Kai is in the hospital  
  
and Hillary is... humming...I think that's a Brittany Spears song...  
  
~  
"Hillary, is that a Brittany Spears song?"  
"Um...NO?!" *continues to hum 'Toxic.'  
~  
  
oookaaay...  
  
anyway.  
  
It's time to go see Kai at the hospital.  
  
*sigh*  
  
· at hospital ·  
  
~  
All the Beybladers crowded into Kai's small, white hospital room.  
Kai's friend, Tala was in visiting him.  
Now, Tala and Tyson had some history (a/n: not THAT kind of history, but you know...geeze – get your mind outta  
the gutter ppl!)  
The second the two laid eyes on each other,  
(a/n: ok, don't even think it!)  
evil glares covered their faces. "TYSON! Get OUT of my room!!! You're going to KILL me!!" Kai crossed his arms and tried not to look so... so... hospitalized... as Tyson slowly backed out  
of the room.  
· Out in the Hall · "Doo-te-doo-de-doo..." Tyson hummed as he rocked back and forth on his feet. "This is really boring." Tyson was starting to flat-out sing, when a clown that came regularly to visit the patients came strolling down the hallway.  
Tyson jerked his head up and his pupils got real small-like. "Why, Hello there! Are you feeling HAPPY?!" the clown grinned like he was  
high and started to walk towards Tyson like a zombie. "AAAUUUGH!!!" Tyson screamed in a high-pitched girly voice as he ran down  
the hallway. "SAAVE MEEE!!" The clown shrugged and walked into Kai's room...and stumbled out looking like  
he'd been run over by an electric lawn mower.  
(a/n: 'ya know, those ridey kind...)  
· in hospital room · "So Hillary," Kai smirked and sent an evil look to Tala, "Tyson help you  
out of any bushes lately?"  
She growled. "Shut up!" Tala grinned at Kai and said in Russian, "I wonder if she knows that her  
little boyfriend is deathly afraid of clowns."  
"*in English* I doubt it," Kai laughed as Hillary's face turned various  
shades of red.  
"Stop talking about me!!"  
Kai shook his head calmly and said, "ok, go away now."  
Hillary stormed our of the room and came face to face with Tyson.  
Literally, they were like an inch away from each other. "Er...uh..." Tala grinned evilly and 'accidentally' pushed Hillary, who fell on Tyson who fell over, so in the end, Hillary and Tyson were on the floor and  
Tala was looking REALLY proud of himself.  
~  
  
well that was interesting.  
  
I didn't know Kai was still friends with Tala...  
  
hmmm....  
  
that might mess up my plot to take over the team  
  
o well.  
  
I'll work around him.  
  
ok. This is going to be my official evil plot...uh...plot book.  
  
haha.  
  
My evil plot plot book.  
  
I like it ^^  
  
anyway.  
  
Here's the basic break down:  
  
Step 1. Make Kai ugly Step 2. Make Rei ugly Step 3. Make me beautiful ^^  
  
seems simple enough.  
  
OH!  
  
since Kai's already in the hospital, maybe I could use that to my advantage...  
  
lets see...  
  
~  
Kenny wandered around, peeking into doors, trying to find something –  
ANYTHING – that would make Kai ugly. Once, he came upon a room full of  
shiny surgical instruments.  
"Naah, that would be too messy..." After looking into what seemed like a million rooms, he found one marked 'coloring.' This make Kenny curious. He opened the big, gray, metal door.  
His mouth dropped nearly to the floor.  
"possibilities..." he sighed with a glow in his eyes. He rummaged through drawer after drawer of different chemicals, dyes, and pills until he finally found two that caught his eye. The first one was a drink that looked remotely like fruit punch and turned one's skin orange  
and their tongue blue. The second was a pill that would turn one's hair  
pink.  
(a/n: don't ask me why they'd have that in a hospital...)  
"Perfect!" Kenny said as he raised his fist in the air in slow motion.  
~  
  
ooo, this is gunna be good.  
  
~  
Kenny came into Kai's hospital room.  
"Hey Kai, how are you feeling?"  
"hmph." "o, well that's good! The doctor told me to bring this to you." He held out  
the pill.  
"oh," Kai took the pill and grabbed his water bottle. When he was about to put the pill in his mouth, Kenny said, "o, wait, Dr.  
Kumosaka said that this will help it go down better." He handed Kai the  
glass of...uh...stuff and Kai gulped it and the pill.  
"ok. leave."  
"Bye, Kai!"  
~  
  
one down, one to go.  
  
well, actually two 'cause I still gotta make me beautiful ^^  
  
· 1 hour later ·  
  
~ "Kenny! Get in here now!" Kai screamed at the top of his lungs. (and he has  
really big lungs.) Outside the hospital, birds are flying away. Five doctors all rushed into Kai's room, their mouths gaped for a moment when  
the saw Kai, then they started rushing around pressing all these cool-  
lookin' buttons and asking him a bunch of questions.  
"Get me the short kid with the glasses!"  
Two nurses ran out of the room and came back dragging a very reluctant  
Kenny. Kai glared at him.  
"YOU TURNED ME ORANGE!!"  
Kenny got a fake 'shocked' look on his face. "o my! I think maybe Dr.  
Kumosaka gave you the wrong medicine."  
"O, somehow I'm thinkin' NOT."  
Kenny just stuck an innocent, angelic look on his face. Kai grabbed the  
mirror in which he had first seen his new skin color. Apparently, he hadn't noticed his hair color – or tongue – because when he  
saw his hair he screamed and when he screamed he saw his tongue and  
screamed louder. "KENNY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"  
"Wh-wuh-what? I-I didn't do it! It was the medicine!"  
"that YOU gave me!"  
"B-but, the DOCTOR gave it to ME!" "You and Tyson...and Max...AND Hillary are trying to KILL me!" Kai threw the only thing he could get his hands on, his water bottle, directly at Kenny's  
head. "GET OUT!"  
~  
  
o, man! That worked perfectly!  
  
and he doesn't even suspect it was me.  
  
...well, maybe a LITTLE...  
  
o well.  
  
It WORKED!  
  
Yea! ^^  
  
now for Rei...  
  
this is gunna be fun!  
  
let's see...  
  
how should I make him ugly...  
  
hmmm...  
  
I should make this simple...  
  
*looks outside and sees violent mob of fangirls*  
  
muwahahaha *evil grin*  
  
~ "Excuse me, but are you looking for Rei by any chance now that Kai's ugly?"  
Kenny asked one of the fangirls.  
"oh," she replied, "Kai'll get better soon, besides, half the reason we like him is because of his 'tough-guy-lonerness.' And yes, we're looking  
for Rei!"  
~  
  
note to self:  
  
Step 4. Become tough-guy-loner!  
  
well THAT completely ruins everything.  
  
and there's no way Kai can get un-tough.  
  
hmph.  
  
Well, I'll go to Rei now.  
  
~ Kenny entered Rei's room and asked, "Uh, Rei?" "What?" "Would you call yourself a 'tough-guy-loner'?" "um..." "That doesn't matter, now have fun!" "With what?" "Them." "Who – AAH!!!" ~  
  
2 down, 1 to go.  
  
*grins as fangirls come out of Rei's room smirking and holding makeup*  
  
ok, now, to make me beautiful...  
  
I know!  
  
intensive plastic surgery!  
  
Ow. that would hurt.  
  
nevermind.  
  
hmph.  
  
ok...  
  
I could get contacts...  
  
...and dye my hair!  
  
blue. ^^ ...and I guess I should cut it too -__-  
  
and get platform boots...to make me tall ^^  
  
cool clothes...  
  
OOH!! OOH!! and an ear piercing!!  
  
ow.  
  
maybe some clip-ons.  
  
ok, so...where do I start?  
  
contacts.  
  
~  
· at optical thingy ·  
"MAKE ME BEAUTIFUL!" Kenny yelled with is arms extended.  
The whole building went dead silent. You can hear a cricket chirping.  
Everyone stared at him.  
"I WANT CONTACTS!"  
that made a little more sense to them.  
and so it began...  
~  
  
· 2 hours later ·  
  
I dropped my contact in the sink -__-  
  
*sigh*  
  
o well.  
  
next item on the list:  
  
dye my hair  
  
...and cut it -__-  
  
~  
· at optical thingy ·  
"MAKE ME BEAUTIFUL!" Kenny yelled with is arms extended.  
The whole building went dead silent. You can hear a cricket chirping.  
Everyone stared at him.  
"I WANT MY HAIR DYED! ...and cut."  
that made a little more sense to them.  
and so it began...  
  
· 2 hours later (at home) · Kenny walked into the bathroom, looked into the mirror, and ...screamed -__-'  
"I said DYE my hair blue...NOT TYE DYE!!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
PunkSaki – ^^ hee hee it's sort of a clifie!  
  
Kai – -__- evil...  
  
PunkSaki – ok, the score for letting ChibiSaki out is 2-1 (in Chibi's favor) but I'm waiting till 5 ppl vote so ya  
  
~toodles!~ 


End file.
